


Complicated

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Life Outside the Diamond is a Wrench [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: (can be read as a stand alone), Anal Sex, M/M, baseball AU, there's a wall and my friends know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Ithro is mad at Glanni for no reason, and then suddenly he's feeling the opposite of mad.(This may become a chaptered fic and if that happens, I'll write a summary fit for porn WITH plot.)





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Still donn't know anything about baseball. Good going, me.

Another year passes before Glanni and Ithro see each other. As always, it is not on the best of terms. Neither of their teams made it to the world series, but Ithro’s team made it farther than Glanni’s. Glanni blames Ithro’s home run for his loss, but Ithro knows Glanni does it to feel better about his lesser skills.

At this point, Ithro believes he knows Glanni. He knows he is cunning, manipulative, sly, and most of all, smart. He is very smart.

Ithro realizes he knows nothing when he is bought by Glanni’s team and is forced to play with the nuisance. During practices, Glanni is always forcing everyone to let him partner with Ithro and their team manager does nothing to stop him.

Glanni constantly presses into Ithro’s personal space and flirting with him in such subtle ways that no one else notices. He traces Ithro’s fingers, “accidentally” presses his hand into Ithro’s thigh, he trips just so Ithro will catch him.

Before their first game of the season, with it being a televised event, Ithro pulls Glanni to the side in their locker room with a glare.

“Remember, we’re on the same team. I don’t know what you could possibly do to mess me up, but don’t do it. Got it?” Ithro says, hoping his voice is strong enough to intimidate Glanni.

As shown by Glanni’s grin, it doesn’t do anything. “Of course, Ithro! I know how to be a great teammate. Don’t worry about it,” Glanni responds, brushing past Ithro, touching him more than need be.

Ithro worries about it the entire game. He doesn’t worry Glanni will mess with their other teammates, but when Glanni is called to bat and Ithro currently resides on second base, Ithro thinks Glanni will manipulate the situation somehow.

He doesn’t.

Their team wins. Ithro is mad at Glanni, but neither know why.

He roughly pulls Glanni away from their cheering teammates and Glanni yells, but no one notices.

“What the fuck, Íþróttaálfurinn?!” Glanni yells, distaste written on his face. “You’re ruining my win!”

“Oh yeah, _your_ win! Because it’s all about _you_!”

“What? Why are you so angry at me!” It is phrased more as an accusation than a question.

Ithro doesn’t know, because he should be happy. Glanni did nothing to make him mad and his team won.

But still, something is boiling inside of Ithro. He wants to do something to his nemesis, but he isn’t sure what. So he kisses Glanni to try and get the upper hand, but all it does is spark an interest in both of them like all those years ago. Suddenly, Ithro remembers why he hates Glanni, especially when Glanni deepens the kiss and wraps his lanky arms around Ithro’s wide shoulders, the fit being less than perfect.

The kiss, though, the kiss is like Fourth of July fireworks spreading through Ithro’s entire body, from the tip of his hair to the tip of his toenails. It’s a kiss that’s burning bright and hot to the touch, one that is about to make Ithro burst into flames.

And then Glanni lets go with no warning and Ithro is scratching at the wall for any type of purchase because that one kiss was already too much for him.

Glanni wipes his lips and turns on his heel, his full intent on going back to the celebration of his win. He doesn’t make it far before Ithro is grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, back into his lips.

“The only place you’re going is my apartment,” he whispers roughly. Glanni feels a spark of electricity run through his body at what Ithro is suggesting, and though he wants to deny, he doesn’t find it in himself to.

“Meet me outside in five minutes. Back way,” Glanni demands and then he walks to the private door exiting the locker room.

Ibro does just that, finding Glanni leaning across a wall, an impatient look on his face. “Was that seriously five minutes?” Glanni asks with a twitch of his lip. Ithro nods. “Felt like an hour.”

He waits for Ithro to get in front of him so he can follow him; they manage to make it to the apartment with no one noticing.

Glanni is against the door before he has any idea of what the apartment looks like. Ithro is pinning him and no one amount of wiggling is getting him loose, so he wraps his legs around Ithro’s waist and hangs onto his neck, that with the wall being enough support.

Ithro is savage on Glanni’s neck, sucking marks at every open patch of skin he can reach and Glanni is moaning into it, pulls his legs tighter and trying to create friction, but failing miserably.

“Just take me to your bed already!” frustrated, Glanni exclaims. And because Ithro loves to follow directions, the next thing Glanni realizes is he’s falling onto the bed, the wind knocked out of him, and Ithro is crawling onto of him, but it’s not what Glanni wants, so he puts a palm on Ithro’s chest and flips their positions. Glanni is already desperate and he is not scared to show it by how he sits on Ithro’s crotch and wiggles while he slowly unbuttons his baseball outfit. Ithro snakes his hands above Glanni’s shirt and rests them on his hips and groans as he notices just how painful his erection is.

“Ah, now you notice,” Glanni teases. “Maybe I should make you wait this time.” He takes his fingers from the last of his buttons and taps his chin. Ithro raises himself on his elbows so he can glare at Glanni. Glanni laughs then he kisses Ithro again, sneaking his tongue in for a second before releasing. “Okay, I won’t make you wait. If the past is also the future, then this won’t be the last time we fuck.”

Ithro flinches at how rudely Glanni puts it, but he knows Glanni is right. This is only a fuck. A confusing, mind-blowing fuck, but only a fuck—just like previously.

Ithro is snapped back into reality when Glanni starts gracefully unbuttoning Ithro’s shirt and throws it not so gracefully across the room. He starts rubbing his hands across his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples, which he correctly remembers as being unusually sensitive. Ithro is squirming underneath him in an attempt to remind Glanni where the real pleasure is felt, but he isn’t hiding what Glanni is already doing to him.

“Hmm, I bet if I ground down on you like this” -Glanni lowers himself just enough and in such a way that his ass starts rubbing onto Ithro’s clothed dick- “I could make you cum, without even actually touching you. I’m sure you would like that, wouldn’t you? You’re always so desperate, desperate for things you don’t even realize.” He leans down to Ithro’s mouth and whispers hotly, “But I’ve known since we fucked in that motel.” He bites Ithro’s bottom lip and pulls it up with him, only letting go when he knows he’s drawn blood. Ithro willingly licks his lips at the feeling and Glanni practically purrs.

Suddenly, Ithro is on top of Glanni, taking control of the situation. He aggressively finds Glanni’s lips and kisses them so hard that he hopes it will be bruised in the morning. Glanni is mumbling into the kiss, something Ithro couldn’t understand even if he tried, but he doesn’t care to understand it; he only wants Glanni to shut up.

“Since you like being useful, find the lube and condoms in my nightstand,” Ithro directs as he stands up and shimmies off his pants and boxers. He is butt naked in his own room and he is slightly shivering from the cold, but the view of watching a half-naked Glanni unorganize his draw is enough to distract him. He smacks Glanni’s ass, not bothering to check his own strength before doing so, and Glanni yelps, the lube slipping out of his hands. He turns his head so he can crookedly glare at Ithro, only to find Ithro completely naked, holding his stomach as he laughs. Glanni wastes no times to pounce on him and make them both fall onto the bed, Ithro taking the brunt of the fall. Ithro’s laughs are smothered by Glanni’s mouth in an instant and Ithro can feel the cloth of Glanni’s pants rubbing against his dick, creating friction he had forgotten he needed so badly.

Glanni smirks into the kiss and crinkles the condom package in Ithro’s ear and that’s enough for Ithro to push Glanni off and desperately remove the rest of his clothing, watching as Glanni’s erection springs free. He eyes it, reminding himself of just how amazing Glanni’s dick was and continues to be—such a thick structure on a stick of a body. He takes it in his hand and slowly starts stroking it, making Glanni lurch into the touch while throwing his head back and moaning. He wants to cry when Ithro takes his hand away, but he is reassured as he hears the familiar click of the lube being opened and being poured out. Soon, Ithro is slowly putting a finger into Glanni, but even sooner he is begging for another finger, which Ithro happily obliges to.

He is wiggling on top of Ithro, but both of them would admit that they aren’t in a comfortable position and in order to sedate Glanni for a little longer, Ithro puts in a third finger and stretches them around with a circular motion. Judging by how Glanni’s arms are shaking, he is having trouble holding himself up, so Ithro pulls his fingers out. Glanni starts to protest with vulgar language, but Ithro shuts him up when he grabs his back and manipulates them into a more comfortable position. He leans into Glanni’s ear and whispers, “Am I topping, or are you?”

Glanni smirks. “I just won a baseball game, I’m not doing anything like that tonight.” He puts his hand on Ithro’s chest and spreads his fingers out, but they barely cover a quarter of his chest. It is so unlike Glanni, whose muscles don’t show in his overly skinny frame, although they are always there. “Next time, hm?” he offers.

Ithro’s chest clamps up and he swallows thickly. _Next time, of course. Because there will be a next time._ He nods. “Yeah, next time.”

Glanni smiles, his eyes showing a type of mischievous wonder that Ithro can’t pinpoint exactly, but he supposes that at that point of time it’s not very important. Yet again, he moves both of them so he is resting above Glanni, and then he finds the lube and puts a generous amount on himself.

“Are you ready?” he asks sweetly. Glanni looks irritated and very impatiently, he says,

“This is quite possibly the slowest sex I’ve ever had, so if you don’t put your dick inside me _right now_.” He wiggles again in a useless attempt to speed Ithro up, but all it manages to do is remind Ithro that he had forgot to put on the condom.

“ _I don’t care._ You’re clean, right? And I’m clean. So just fuck me already!” Ithro is worried for merely a second before he pushes right in, Glanni letting out a happy sigh as he wraps his legs right above Ithro’s ass. “That’s the dick I missed,” Glanni says. Ithro grins, a grin only slightly forced, because he’s having an amazing time, _really_ , he just wishes he could only see this as a fuck, in the same way Glanni does. He manages to shut his brain off as he thrusts once, only halfway; then twice, slightly farther in, and then he is thrusting all the way at a moderate pace.

Glanni is moaning, readjusting his hips every so often to force Ithro into a new place. It’s fast and it’s hot, sweat slicked bodies rubbing onto each other, friction needed in other places. Ithro is leaning in to capture Glanni’s lips in a breathless kiss. He kisses the side of Glanni’s lips, then his jaw, before he stops on Glanni’s neck. He uses whatever air he captures through the thrusts to suck a dark hickey into his neck, Glanni egging him on by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Your dick is too good to me, Ithro. I can’t last much longer,” Glanni mumbles. Ithro pulls away from his neck and smirks, only slightly disappointed when he notices Glanni has his eyes shut. Ithro shifts all his weight onto one arm and grabs Glanni’s dick with the other, pumping it with enthusiasm.

Glanni cums with Ithro’s name falling out of his lips and Ithro watches the entire time. He is satisfied by the way Glanni’s dick twitches with its release, the same release that is now covering his chest, filling in the little divets where his muscles refuse to form.

Ithro is now thrusting in and out as fast as he can, trying to get the friction he so desperately needs.

“Come on, big boy, finish for me,” Glanni manages to say though he is coming down from his high. That is all it takes for Ithro to finish with his head thrown back and his legs trembling. His arms give out immediately after and he struggles to pull himself out and roll to the other side of Glanni.

Neither talk for a good ten minutes, both too focused on catching their breath and letting the cool air hit their hot bodies before worrying about any type of speech. Eventually though, with Ithro having no idea if Glanni is staying or not, Ithro speaks up.

“Do you want me to stay?” Glanni hesitates to ask. Ithro turns his head straight up and studies the patterns on the ceiling, an outdated popcorn design. He’s never not had someone spend the night except for, of course, Glanni a few years prior, but that was different. That was Glanni, this is… also Glanni. It’s probably not as different as he thinks. But still, would Glanni even stay if he said yes? Glanni takes sex much more lightly than Ithro does and possibly doesn’t think anything of staying the night or not staying the night. Or perhaps it’s the opposite. Or maybe he’s overthinking everything.

“Yes, I do,” he decides.

“Fine by me, as long as you’re willing to buy me concealer in the morning for the hickeys _you_ gave me.” Glanni turns away with the comforter already in his hands and he pulls it up to his chin. Ithro smiles, happy with his decision, and gets out of bed to complete his nighttime routine.


End file.
